


Fleeting Dreams

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont remember when was the last time, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader x Shiro, Reader-Insert, Shiro x Reader, still very rusty, that Ive written something for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: Time felt nonexistent as you gazed upon those loving gray eyes of his. You could stay here in this moment with him forever if you could, sharing euphoric laughs, rouge cheeks, comforting embraces. You didn't want to let go. Your beloved was right here.In a dream that could never last forever.(Pre-Kerberos)





	Fleeting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ٩( ᐛ )و  my first published piece for Voltron, first published piece in ages, and first piece of the year! °˖✧◝(☉ ᗜ ⚆)◜✧˖°  Oof, I hope that you enjoy this because I have fallen into Shiro hell and I needed more of him because I've become a thirsty ho for him 👌

Heavy sweat glistened on your burning body as you vigorously pumped your body forward and back. Small groans then prolonged moans escaped from your lips even with your attempts to keep silent. Biting the bottom of your lip, you couldn't help but mewl at the sensations that your partner left on your body.

"R-right there Shiro..." you whimpered.

Your partner reacted accordingly and adjusted, causing more heat to rise from the pit of your stomach. The way his hands danced on your body left you wanting more. His touches set off fireworks on your skin that left your mind hollow. You couldn't take it anymore. You felt yourself reaching the climax.

Shiro sensed this and drew back a smidge, "You're not done yet _______. We're just getting started."

"B-but I'm almost at my limit!" you heaved.

"We're not done, until I say we're done."

Something almost wolf-like glinted in his eyes as he watched you with those sultry dark eyes. You gulped. He rarely showed this side to anyone and it excited you, leaving you with wonders of what kinds of things he can do to you.

 

An all too common and generic phone alarm erupted in the empty room, distrupting your session with Shiro.

The male rose to his feet and clapped his hands, "Alright, we can stop our partner stretches now."

You rolled your shoulders one last time, then crisscrossed your legs together on the yoga mat. "Thank the stars. I don't think I can feel my calves anymore thanks to you."

Shiro chuckled as he folded his arms,"Wasn't it your idea to join me with my daily stretches anyways?"

You gradually got to your feet, knees a bit wobbly from the change of pace then huffed, "W-well, I wanted to do more things with you! That's what having a boyfriend means, right? I need to try my best to do things that you love."

Last week, you finally found the galls to declare your feelings to Shiro while working on a partner project in class. It wasn't the most romantic confession persay, with you blurting it out loud and the two of you entangled in a mess with the papers for the project strewn about on the floor. You had a rough week and fell apart with the pressure in front of Shiro in your room. You shuffled around your room with the textbooks and research papers you needed and when you least expected it, you tumbled onto Shiro and dropped everything, leaving a scattered mess on the floor. As you picked up the mess, you kept apologizing, talking fast without taking a single breath and that was when you told him that you liked him. It slipped.

Much to your surprise, your feelings were returned that night as you felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around your shoulders.

And now, here you are.

Exercising with your boyfriend.

  
Shiro chuckled, "You don't have to change yourself to make me happy _______. You're perfect just the way you are."

Critical hit! Those cheesy and sappy lines are the reason why you can't sleep at night!

Your cheeks flourished into a million shades of rouge as you dropped your gaze to the ground. Even your heartbeat sped up, beating at a mile a minute. As if you couldn't turn any redder, you felt Shiro's soft lips press against your temple, lingering tenderly. He pulled back, holding onto both of your upper arms as he looked at you, trying to catch your gaze. You couldn't find the strength to look back at his sweet dark eyes, which made Shiro laugh again.

"You're so cute _______."

Shiro envelopes you in his arms, holding you close to his chest. His embraces always comforted you. Even before you realized your feelings towards him, he greeted you with hug rather than a handshake. He was more of a hugger which you loved. Wrapping your arms around him, you smiled against him and relished in his comforting warmth.

  
\---

 

Hugging your knees to your chest, you stared at the ceiling of the empty apartment you resided in. It had been months since his departure to Kerberos. You haven't received any word of him and have been left in the dark ever since he left. Thinking back, you wondered if you should've stopped him from accepting that mission. Should you have stood in front of him and cried on the day before his departure? Run into the headmaster's room and voice an objection? Volunteer for the position yourself?

Your mind ran in circles.

One thing was on your mind however.

Shiro.

_Was he doing well? Is he thinking about you like how you think of him? Has he met alien lifeforms out there? Are they friendly and not keeping him captive?_

  
Is he... _still alive?_

You shook that last question from your mind. Slamming your hands against your cheeks, you try to break yourself from that depressing train of thought. Maybe another episode of The Office can help get your mind off. Turning the TV on, you opened the streaming service app and resumed your last position on the TV series.

Four episodes in, your heavy eyelids fell like curtains and you entered into a deep sleep on the couch.

  
\---

  
"Come on Shiro, can I have my phone back?"

"I'm not sure, _can_  you?" he held your phone in the air, a smug look across his face.

On a luscious grassy hill, you tiptoed near Shiro to reach your phone but couldn't get it with your height difference. You tried climbing over your boyfriend but he would switch hands and maneuver his arms to make sure you couldn't grab it.

" _Pleeeeeeease_?" you pouted with the cutest puppy dog eyes you could make. " _May_  I have my phone back, _Ta-ka-shi~?_   _Hmm?_ "

He gulped.

Using those adorable eyes on him while saying his name in a cutesy manner made him waver. However, he wasn't going to show that you've won... yet. Shiro diverted his gaze, "Very convincing, but it's not enough to make me lose, ______."

Keeping the ' _cute_ ' bit, you puffed your cheeks and crossed your arms, stepping away from your boyfriend to face the opposite direction. You being adorable was Shiro's number one weakness. If that didn't work, then there's only one thing _to_ do.

Once you distanced yourself, he heaved a sigh of relief. If you had kept up with your cutesy act, he would've lost it and completely let his guard down.

Like right now.

With Shiro distracted by his thoughts, you took this opportunity to tackle him, causing the two of you to tumble down the green hill. The journey down filled the bright blue sky with a mix of laughter and anxious yelps. Soon, you found yourself on top of your boyfriend as the two of you reached a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Time felt nonexistent as you gazed upon those loving gray eyes of his. You could stay here in this moment with him forever if you could, sharing euphoric laughs, rouge cheeks, comforting embraces. You didn't want to let go. Your beloved was right here.

Shiro cups your cheek with his hand, lightly stroking your skin with his thumb, "_______, it's okay. I'm right here."

He gingerly wipes a stray tear that dared to fall from your eye with his thumb and returns an affectionate gaze that made your heart skip beats sporadically. His touch, his voice, his eyes, you missed it all. Turning your cheek against his palm, you smiled and planted a kiss on his hand then dove down to finally relish the taste of his plush lips.

They felt soft, just like you remembered.

When you finally pulled back to catch your breath, you noticed your surroundings diminished from a green grassy wonderland into a red deslocate canyon. You returned your gaze onto Shiro only to find that he had also disappeared. Pulling yourself from the ground, you scoured around you for any trace of Shiro. You even called out his name in the empty void, only to receive an echo of your growing desperation as response.

Anxiety ate you whole as you picked yourself up and charged blindly into a forming dense fog, calling out Shiro's name. You ran and ran, hoping to find Shiro, but to no avail.

When all was lost, you crumpled onto the ground, tears obscuring your vision. Your chest ached as if it had been stabbed by a knife.

He's gone.

  
\---

  
You jolted on the couch from your dream, a cold sweat running down your forehead. Searching frantically, you scanned the entire living room of the apartment for... something. Anything. You dropped back onto the couch pillows and wiped the tears from your eyes.

Even in your dreams, you can't take refuge from reality.

Takashi Shirogane is gone.

 


End file.
